pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Proving Christmas
Chapter One "Iantha! Guess what? We have a surprise for you!" Iantha looked up from the book she was holding - Platypii for Dummies - and raced down the stairs to where Phineas was standing. He looked excited. "You're not gonna believe what me and Ferb did for you!" She thought. "What letter does it start with?" "F." "Frankenstien, frog, fancy dress . . ." She gave up. None of those things were particually pleasant. "You're not even close." Phineas grinned. "Just tell me!" He said nothing, just lead Iantha into the living room where three very familiar people were sitting. Oh. No. "Ta-da!" He beamed. "Me and Ferb tracked down your family for you! We thought you were lonely, and it's Christmas, after all, and we agreed that everyone should be witht heir family on Christmas. What do you think?" Iantha was speechless. In the bad way. You see, Iantha has had a history of bad experiences with her family, especially when she accidentally transformed into a platypus and her family abandoned her. Hilda, Bob, and Trixie Gweeni didn't look exactly thrilled to see their daughter/sister, but they didn't say a word. "I'll leave you alone to have a happy reunion," Phineas said cheerfully, oblivious to the feelings the Gweenis had for each other. He walked out of the room. "I believe I will talk with our hosts," Bob said, standing up and walking into the kitchen. "I will too." Hilda followed him. A long silence followed as the two sisters stared at each other. "Well," Iantha finally said. "What have you been up to?" Trixie shrugged. "Almost nothing. It's so boring this time of year." Iantha couldn't believe her ears. Christmas was less than a week away, and Trixie was saying it was boring? "Christmastime is the least boring time of the year, period! Well, Halloween is fun, and you can't beat Dance Like a Chicken Day, but Christmas is most certainly not boring." "I don't see what's so exciting about it. You ask for stuff. Your parents give it to you. The end." "But what about Santa?" Trixie sniffed. "Santa isn't real." Iantha almost fell out of her chair. "He is too! Phineas and Ferb told me that last year they actually met him! And helped deliver presents to Danville!" "Yeah, right. Think about it, flying reindeer? Seven billion presents fitting in one tiny sleigh? It's ocmpletely illogical." "So is every single thing Phineas and Ferb have been doing!" "It's all smoke and mirrors. None of it is real." "Oh yeah?" Iantha felt herself turning red. "Well, I'm gonna prove to you Santa and all of Phineas and Ferb's inventions are all real!" Trixie smirked. "Good luck. You'll need it." She stomped out of the room. Chapter Two After several hours of awkward silence, Iantha's family left. Phineas was surprised when Iantha didn't leave with them, but she explained that the family still had to "get ready" for their daughter to live with them. Satisfied, Phineas asked Iantha repeatedly if she enjoyed the visit. "Well, it was very interesting and I'll remember it for the rest of my life," Iantha told him. "But did you enjoy it?" She didn't want to let him down. "Yes." "Good!" He looked satisfied. "Phineas, Trixie doesn't believe in Santa. What do you think we can do to make her believe?" "This might help," Phineas took out a few photographs of Phineas, Ferb and their friends standing with Santa and two of his elves. "Maybe, but I think she'll just say the picture is edited. She needs to see Santa face to face." "Hey, I bet I can contact Santa and ask him if he can come down to Danville for a few hours!" "Isn't he busy this time of year?" "Yeah, but he'll do anything for some old friends! I'll call Santa, you call Trixie!" Phineas smiled. "Thanks, Phin!" Iantha grabbed the phone from the table next to the couch and dialed her old family's number. "What do you want?" An annoyed voice from the other end spoke. "Hey, Trixie, I know how to prove Santa's real!" "Uh-huh. Right." "Can you come over, say, tomorrow afternoon?" "Whatever." Trixie hung up. "I think she'll come!" Iantha called to Phineas, who gave her a thumbs up and started pushing buttons on his cell phone. "Hey Santa! It's me, Phineas." There was a pause. "Phineas Flynn." Iantha figured that Santa must know millions of Phineas's. "Do you think you could come down to Danville tomorrow afternoon for a few minutes? One of our friends doesn't believe in you and . . . What? Tomorrow? That's too bad. Oh. . ." He winced. "Thanks anyway, Santa. Yeah, we'll try again next year. All right, bye." He hung up. "What did he say?" Iantha asked. Phineas looked at his feet. "One of Santa's reindeer has the chicken pox, and he's really busy. He can't come." Iantha's shoulders sank. "We'll try something else," he assured her. "Don't worry." Iantha frowned. The "something else" better be good. Trixie was coming tomorrow, expecting proof that Santa existed. Chapter Three "She's coming!" Iantha called to Phineas as she saw Trixie walking down the sidewalk, heading for the Flynn-Fletcher house. "Uh-oh, this isn't done yet. Can you stall her for a minute?" "I'll try," Iantha said and raced out the door to meet her sister. "Trixie! Hello, how are you? Beautiful weather we've been having, isn't it?" Trixie looked pointedly at the grey clouds and thermometer hanging by the side of the house, reading "25 degrees". "Yes, beautiful weather," she said sarcastically. "Ready to be proved wrong?" "Oh, yes. I mean, no! No, we have something planned that will blow your socks of.." Iantha faked a smile. "Whatever. Let's get this over with." Trixie stepped onto the porch. "No! Not yet! I just wanted to uh, talk to you for a minute-" "Can't we do this inside? It's freezing out here!" Iantha winced. Trixie wouldn't stop until she had her way. "All right." She stepped aside and let her sister in the house. Iantha sighed and closed her eyes, waiting for Trixie's snicker. There was no way a robotic Santa Claus and twelve paper mache reindeer would convince Trixie about Christmas. Maybe she could stop Trixie before she was humilitated. She heard Trixie gasp and whirled around. It was a totally different house than it was two minutes ago. Inside was literally a winter wonderland. Two feet of snow blanketed the floors and the furniture was replaced with snowmen and miniature castles built out of snow. The walls were gone, causing the house to look like a snow-filled forest. Trees, covered in lights and tinsel, grew out of the floor like they were planted between the floorboards. The ceiling had disapeared too, and when Iantha looked up she saw a sky with snow gently falling from it. And in the center of it all was Santa Claus himself, standing with twelve live reindeer and a huge sleigh. Iantha's mouth fell open and she felt like she was about to faint. She looked at Trixie, who looked as shocked as Iantha did, if not more. "Hello, Trixie," Santa said, grinning. "I heard you didn't believe in me." Trixie blinked and rubbed her eyes as if she were dreaming. "I-I didn't, but. . ." "I'm afraid that I found you on my Naughty list this year. What have you been doing?" Santa tried to sound stern, but an amused smile formed on his face. "N-nothing! I just haven't. . ." Trixie stuttered. "I think there's enough time to change that. Phineas, do you have anything in mind?" Phineas nodded and grinned. He whispered something in Trixie's ear and she nodded slowly. "Well, I don't think I'm needed here anymore. See you on Christmas Eve, Phineas and Ferb!" Santa climbed into his sleigh and the reindeer took off, flying through the "forest" inside the Flynn-Fletcher house. When he was gone Ferb, who Iantha hadn't noticed, pulled a lever and the entire forest flippe dover, revealing the house as it normally was. Trixie gaped and said nothin, just ran out the door and down the street. Epilogue Christmas Day, 6:00 A.M. Iantha awoke with Phineas and Ferb jumping on her bed. "Wake up, Iantha! Wake up! It's Christmas!" She bounced out of bed and the three children ran as fast as they could to the Christmas tree. Underneath were even more presents they had expected. They - with the exception of Ferb, who kept quite calm - squeed with delight. Presents were opened, breakfast was devoured, hugs were delivered. Iantha decided it was the best Christmas she had ever had, and was inspecting the tree to see if anyone had forgotten a gift. She found a small, sloppily wrapped box behind the tree, partially hidden by stray wrapping paper. The label read "To Iantha". Iantha opened it slowly, wondering what it could possibly be. Inside was a handdrawn picture of a young girl hugging a small, purple platypus in a labcoat. Iantha's eyes welled with tears. Written on the frame were the words, "Iantha, mary chrismus. Im sawry." This truly was the best Christmas she had ever had. The End Category:Fanon Works Category:Iantha the Platypus Category:This has been a Lotta Potato Salad production Category:Christmas Special Category:Holiday Specials Category:Lotta's stories